


Not So Adept At Baking

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't notice their pies are burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Adept At Baking

"Dean"  
Dean looked up at his angel from his place in the crook of Cas' neck.  
"Yeah Cas?"  
His nose was adorably crinkled, and that is not a thought Dean would ever admit to having.  
"Can you smell burning?"  
Now Cas mentioned it, yes he really could smell burning.  
"Son of a bitch, the pies!"  
Dean jumped up and ran to the oven, yanking out the tray without thinking and then yowling in pain as he burnt himself.  
Cas was with him in an instant, cradling Deans burnt palm and then Dean felt the strange sensation that came with Cas' healing, like light was travelling through him.  
"You should be more careful Dean" Cas said, but softened his words by pressing a kiss to the healed palm.  
"Thanks" Dean mumbled, looking at his feet.  
Castiel knelt down to examine the mess of burnt pie on the floor.  
"I think they're ruined Dean"  
He knelt down beside the angel and chuckled.  
"Yeah Cas I think they are".


End file.
